The Halliwells and the Blue Bell
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: The Charmed Ones deal with an intense heat wave.


Title: "The Halliwells and the Blue Bell"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: The Charmed Ones deal with an intense heat wave.  
Disclaimer: Prue, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell, Leo Wyatt, and Charmed are all © & TM their respective owners. Blue Bell is © & TM its respective owners. Everything else is © & TM Pirate Turner. The author makes no profit off of this story.

"I can't take it anymore!" Piper cried with a soft groan, her head sticking more in the freezer than out.

"I know, but we won't have to much longer after Phebs gets her vision," her older sister promised, her finger going up and down as she fanned herself with a dozen different fans simultaneously.

Just then, an excited yelp brought the air, and Prue turned to look at her youngest sister. Even Piper stuck her head out of the freezer's comforting cold long enough to see what had happened to Phoebe who now wore a grin plastered from one ear to the other. "Let's move it, ladies!" she cried excitedly. "I know just where we wanna go!" Immediately, they rushed from the Manor, taking Prue's car and zipping along the highway at speeds that surely would have gotten them pulled over if it had not been too hot for even a policeman to be out and about.

* * *

Approximately an half hour later and right on time, the plain cargo-carrying truck slowly made its way down the highway, completely unaware of the eagle eyes that watched its every move. "Now!"

Immediately, the middle sister jumped out from hiding, throwing up her hands and freezing everything and everyone in place with the sole exceptions of herself and her sisters. As one, the three hurried forward, using Prue's telekinesis to pry open the back door. Each climbed up into the back of the ice cream truck and, after grabbing as many cases as they could carry, jumped down and raced back around the corner. Prue was the only one to stick her head back out as she again used her telekinesis, this time to swing the back door shut once more, and then watched as everything continued along its way.

* * *

Later that sizzling day, Phoebe sucked nervously at her spoon, her head resting on her hand.

Both older sisters clearly noticed their younger sister's unusual behavior and the worried look on her face. "What's wrong, Phebs?" Prue asked, concern creasing her brow, as she took another bite of ice cream.

Bringing her spoon out of her mouth long enough to answer, Phoebe asked, "Are you girls sure we should have done that? I mean, I know it's hot and all, but to steal!"

Piper rolled her eyes heavenward. "Phebs, it's ice cream, and just a few containers of it! It is so hot outside that you can literally see the steam, and I'm not just talking about rising off of the sidewalk and pavement either!"

"And all of us were having problems with our skin burning earlier," Prue added, nodding her agreement. "Now, at least, we're comfortable."

Just then, a blue light appeared in the midst of them. In unison, all three women breathed softly, "Uh-oh," as they saw the familiar form begin to take shape before their eyes and the angry and disapproving look both on his face and in his eyes.

"I don't believe you three!" Leo nearly practically shouted, throwing his hands up in the air. "What in the world were you thinking to steal ice cream from that truck?" Jerking a hand upwards, he demanded, "Do any of you have any ideal how pissed off They are at you!"

Phoebe shrugged despite the fact that she had just been worrying over the same thing herself only a few seconds before. "So?" she questioned him. "What else is new?"

Leo looked at her, open mouthed in shock.

"It's just ice cream!" Prue added, causing Leo to glare at her and the nearly-empty bucket of Blue Bell ice cream she held in her lap.

"Come on, honey," Piper chimed in. "What's the good of being a Witch if you can't use your powers to your advantage every once in a while?"

Leo turned to look at his beloved, a look of hurt, sadness, and dismay mixed in with that of his raging anger and severe disapproval. His eyes widened, however, as he took her image in. Although used to the lack of clothes on Prue and Phoebe, Piper's outfit came to the befuddled White Lighter as a complete surprise. Very tight and even shorter shorts hugged her hips perfectly, and her tight tube top left rather little to the imagination. He tried not to think about the fact that she had actually stepped foot outside in those clothes even as he felt himself come to life. The heat of the day suddenly became all too evident to him, and he found himself wishing fervently, although admittedly for more than one reason, that he was naked and that it was just the two of them.

"Besides," Piper continued, completely oblivious to Leo's reaction to her attire, or perhaps more accurately, lack thereof, "if They didn't want us to have to resort to this, then They should have given at least one of us a power that would let us do something about this awful weather, or at the very least, kept San Francisco from being hit by this horrible heat wave!" She moaned softly, and Leo felt his blood boil. "Do you realize, love, that this is the worst heat wave California has been hit with in centuries!"

He couldn't speak. He couldn't even move.

Just then, Piper realized that both Prue and Phoebe had cleared out, and she knew the reason why as she looked at Leo. They undoubtedly wanted her to handle her man, and there was nothing that could have made her happier at that very second. As her eyes met Leo's heavenly ones and she started to raise a new bite of ice cream to her lips, her spoon accidentally turned itself slightly to the side, and the soft, cold food plopped down into her top. Piper looked down at herself in dismay, then looked up at Leo and gave him begging eyes of brown. Leo knew he was lost that very instant, and when she asked him in the sweetest tone of voice, "Leo, honey, do you think you could please fetch that for me?", he was all hers.

**The End**


End file.
